1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of monitoring whether a card is fully inserted therein.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, more and more electronic products, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA) and mobile phones etc, are equipped with card connectors for receiving various electronic cards to achieve multiple functions. The conventional card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals received in a receiving recess of the insulating housing, and a monitoring assembly. Generally speaking, the monitoring assembly has two monitoring members positioned at a side of the receiving recess side by side. When the electronic card is fully inserted into the receiving recess, one of the monitoring members will be pushed to connect with the other one, for informing that the electronic card is fully inserted into the receiving recess. Nevertheless, since the conventional monitoring assembly is located at one side of the receiving recess, the insulating housing has to leave a relative larger space for mounting the monitoring assembly, which enlarges the volume of the insulating housing and is against the development trend of the electronic product miniaturization. So it is desirable to design a monitoring assembly mounted to the card connector with a small occupied space.